1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network bandwidth utilization and more particularly to optimization of network bandwidth utilization in a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network system capable of uni-cast, multi-cast and/or broadcast of information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditional broadcast systems, such as cable systems, require increasingly greater bandwidth to support the increased availability of programming, such as new cable channels, to subscribers. Other factors contributing to the need for increased bandwidth are the advent of high definition television (HDTV) and the enactment of digital must-carry rules. Traditionally, cable systems allocate fixed bandwidth to linear program material independently of whether customers are viewing the material at any time. In modern cable systems that may provide several hundred program choices at any given time, the chances that transmitted programming is not being viewed rises dramatically.
A number of techniques are available to increase available channel bandwidth. For example, digital transmission technology allows a number of channels, such as 6 to 8 digital channels, to be transmitted in the space of one analog channel. Statistical multiplexing can also be used to effect further bandwidth increases. While such techniques are useful in increasing the available channel bandwidth of traditional cable systems, further improvements in channel bandwidth are required to support increasing numbers of channels, high definition broadcast, and to comply with various regulations, such as digital must-carry rules that require cable systems to transmit certain programming regardless of their popularity or usage by the community.
In a principal aspect, the present invention provides increased channel utilization in HFC networks capable of uni-cast, multi-cast and/or broadcast of information. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, transmission of information, such as video programs, is performed by dynamically assigning the requested programming to a channel upon user request. This allows popular channels that are viewed by large numbers of users to be continuously transmitted. Other channels that are viewed less frequently can then be transmitted only upon user demand. Advantageously, such techniques allow availability of a greater number of programs than in traditional networks.
The principles of the present invention are particularly advantageous in transmission systems providing on-demand programming such as video programs. Transmission of certain programs that are viewed relatively infrequently only upon demand frees up network resources to allow availability of a far greater number of channels.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention may be better understood by considering the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention. In the course of this description, reference will frequently be made to the attached drawings.